Bosco's Revenge
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: In order to understand this you have had to read Vinegar Dilutes, yes, this is the Sequel :


Okay so I been promising some peeps this sequel so here it is, the SEQUEL so I hope you like it very much as the first. Thank you again to all the feedback I got on the first and just thank you to Bee for your wonderful words, and to Sarabeth for all your encouragement and Dem and Tanya ;) thank you to as well. Enjoy the story ;)  
  
  
Revenge was such a sweet word to anybody looking to get somebody back. To Bosco it meant everything and he couldn't wait. He couldn't understand how she could just sit in the driver's seat talking to him like nothing was up. That's what made him decided payback was the only way to make him feel better, and the fact she had let him get sick after that, that was just asking for some trouble.   
  
Bosco sat in the passenger seat just glaring at his partner. He hadn't forgotten the little incident involving Faith. Purposely locking him out of the car so he got soaked even worse then he already was out in the rain. She laughed then but when Bosco was done he would be the last one laughing and he would get sweet revenge, one way or another. He didn't know when or how but some way he would get the last laugh if he had anything to say about it.   
  
(Later That Day)  
  
"You coming to Mark's retirement party?"   
  
Bosco and Faith were walking up the stairs when one of the older officers had asked them. They turned around and both looking at each other both in their own ways said yes without speaking a word.   
  
"Good, here are the directions and see you two there."   
  
The older officer then walked away after handing the card to Faith and Bosco.   
  
"Want me to swing by and we can together?"   
  
"Sure why not."   
  
Faith continued up the stairs while Bosco stood and looked at her back as one thing ran through his mind, Mark had an in-ground foot swimming pool and for Bosco he knew Faith had no clue and she would never see it coming. A small mischievous smirk formed on his features, as he already planned what he would do. Oh how the beautiful word revenge played in his mind over and over.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco pulled up to Faith's apartment. Too lazy to go up to her apartment and actually get her and be a gentleman he laid on the horn because that is what is what he usually did. Besides this wasn't a date.   
  
He sat there over two minutes and nobody ever claiming him to be a patient person, Bosco then hit the horn in a series of sounds, a couple drawn out and a couple other quick ones. Couple seconds later Faith emerged from the complex in high heels in a nice skirt and nice blouse, dressed to kill.   
  
Even before she could shut the door Bosco was already taking off.   
  
"Jeeze Boz, there a hot chick at Mark's retirement party that you're not telling me and you just can't wait to get there?"   
  
"No, just want to get there that's all."   
  
They rode in silence the rest of the way. When they got out of the car and began to make their way towards the house Bosco glanced at Faith.   
  
"You look nice."   
  
Faith's cheeks turned a bit rosy as she blushed at Bosco's comment.   
  
"Thank you, so do you."   
  
Trying to keep any hint or smile off of his face as he thought 'yeah too bad you dressed up Faith because you won't be looking nice for long.'   
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and casting it's radiant light into the backyard of Mark's. The pool water was calm as can be there being no wind that day.   
  
Bosco and Faith ended up parting when they got there after finding other colleagues to talk to. Bosco had ended up finding Tyrone Davis Jr., there and Faith had found another woman who worked on the force that she conversed with from time to time.   
  
  
  
He had been talking about something, not really sure of what his words were kind of rambling as he watched Faith from afar. Stopping mid-sentence he had seen the perfect opportunity for Faith stood by the pool just mere steps away from the cool water.   
  
Mumbling something to Davis as he began walking towards Faith not even looking back to see if Davis was looking at him funny. He wasn't going to miss this perfect moment to get Faith back for what she had done to him.   
  
Faith was talking and standing next to Mindy and talking about Fred and the kids as she stood nodding and conversing. As Bosco got in ear shot and walked very calmly so not to alarm Faith he cautiously walked up.   
  
"Faith,...."   
  
When Bosco called out her name and she turned around that is when his perfect plan went into action and he faked his trip.   
  
His hands came out to break his fall but instead of hitting the ground and falling he made sure he tripped right into Faith. Her, not being ready for it, stepped back a couple times and then realized she was on the very edge of the pool and very close of falling in. Her arms began to do circles, as her balance became uneven. Mindy quickly grabbed a hold of Faith's flaring arms and Bosco thought it hadn't worked till the sweet word called gravity took hold. When Faith thought she had her balance because of Mindy grabbing on her arm she stopped which in return made her lose her balance very quickly and made her friend come along with her as they splashed into the pool.   
  
Bosco looked at Faith and then began to laugh hysterically, so hard in fact he was practically in tears.   
  
"BOSCO!" Faith yelled as her faced emerged from the water as she realized her partner was dry and laughing at her.   
  
As his laughter subsided he shook his head.   
  
"Awwwww poor Faith, and here I thought vinegar dilutes Yokas, you said it yourself remember."   
  
By then Davis and Sully had accompanied Bosco who had come when they heard somebody fell into the water. Mindy by then had already gotten out of the pool and got out of the crossfire.   
  
Putting his hand out Bosco offered Faith out of the pool, which she was now soaking with her clothes sticking to her. Mascara and eyeliner caused it to clump down around her eyes.   
  
Mark's wife showed up with towels in hand and then gave some to Faith and then shook her head.   
  
"I told Mark somebody would fall in but he wouldn't listen to me, he told me only teenagers are that clumsy. Looks like he owes me now," then looking at Bosco she continued "I thought somebody would throw you in Bosco, actually I thought it was you when somebody had said that somebody had fallen into the pool."   
  
Bosco had his arms crossed and was smirking up a storm. Just as Mark's wife walked away and he turned to watch her walk away Sully caught Faith's look. Communication from working with each other knew what both were thinking and as Bosco looked away Sully grabbed onto Bosco's shoulder while at the same time Faith grabbed onto Bosco's other arm.   
  
Caught off guard Bosco turned around and already knew what both of them had in mind and reacting quickly he locked his legs as he was only inches from the pool. Looking for anything to grab onto as he began to loose the battle to Faith and Sully he latched onto Davis and with all his strength used his leverage and pulled himself out of their grasp. But when he had done that, Sully had tripped over his feet and Faith was too close to the pool again and fallen back right in both went Faith, this time fell with Sully for company.   
  
Turning back around Bosco had let go of Davis. Both had their mouths wide open and as though they were two little boys who just got the dirty joke, began to break into a fit of laughter.   
  
Faith Yokas and John Sullivan emerged and glared at both of their younger partners, which in return just made them laugh even harder.   
  
"Uh, oh they don't look to happy."   
  
"Well it's because they're soaked and we're dry."   
  
As his laughter subsided he looked at Faith "Sucks being on the receiving end, huh? Well since you tried pushing me in I don't trust you enough to help you out of the pool so I'm going to go and catch the rest of the game and get a beer, later."   
  
Bosco walked away with a bounce in his step.   
  
Davis then pointed at Bosco.   
  
"What he said," he then also turned around and followed.   
  
  
Sully looked at Davis and Bosco from the pool and looked at Faith.   
  
"Well since I didn't plan on swimming today we have to get them back."   
  
"Oh most defiantly," said Faith glaring at Bosco "most defiantly."   
  
  
"So do you think they're going to be looking to get us back?" asked Davis as he dipped a chip into some french onion dip.   
  
Bosco looked at him as he popped open his Budlight and sipped it.   
  
"Of course but we're talking about me, they can't get me."   
  
"Great jinx it that's even better, well I hope your right because I really don't want to be caught in this."   
  
He took another swig of his beer just when he heard his name.   
  
"Bosco and Davis can you come here for a second." He heard his partner calling for him.   
  
"Show time."   
  
  
Everybody was inside eating and as the two others walked out on the deck Sully and Faith jumped out with the hose.   
  
Poor innocent Davis was caught in the line of the fire as Sully controlled the hose and Faith, who came from the side, had a big bucket of water and threw it right on Davis.   
  
But one thing Bosco wasn't there. Now there was a soaked Davis, Faith and Sully but no Bosco. All of them turned around to see Bosco standing in the doorway with the glass door shut with him laughing once more. He had anticipated and knew Faith and Sully had something up their sleeves so when Davis stepped out of the house, Bosco stepped back in and shut the door while Davis got all of the water hits.   
  
Davis wiped the water off his face as it ran down into his eyes as he turned and looked at Bosco who was waving at them.   
  
"Oh he's dead."   
  
All three looked at Bosco who turned around and walked away as they stared at him.   
  
  
The sun had gone down making the water a bit chillier and the three officers were beginning to get cold as they called Bosco out in the back yard. It was their turn. He had made sure they got wet but himself stayed dry so it was their turn to get him back. But what they didn't expect when they called him out there was he made a mad dash for the pool. He dived in and split the water causing very little splash. He emerged and came up top of the water and looked at them.   
  
They stood and stared at him almost having a disappointed look on their faces. They had wanted to get him wet it defeated the whole purpose of getting back at him. As he came up they could tell he wasn't even wearing his clothes he had a pair of swimming trunks on.   
  
"You didn't think I didn't come prepared now did you?"   
  
What they hadn't know was Bosco had come with his swimming trunks knowing this might just happen and he going to be dammed anybody else got him wet but himself.   
  
"I am the King, come on admit it Boscorelli is the King."   
  
Faith and Davis looked at each other and then smiled and ran quickly and jumped in. They attacked Bosco began to dunk him as they began to rough house in the pool each taking turns getting one another back and playing like kids.   
  
Sully walked away shaking his head grumbling. Davis saw this and got out as Bosco began to swim away from Faith as she chased him in the pool. Not wanting Sully to be such a grump surprised Sully and pushed him right back into the pool.   
  
"CANNON BALL!" screamed Davis as he tucked himself into as much as a ball and splashed the water into an upward as he went underwater.   
  
Coming up Sully glared at Davis and then Davis smiling big went back underwater as Sully tried to dunk him.   
  
  
Mark and his wife looked at each other as they saw the four officers playing in their pool. They smiled.   
  
"They look like giant kids playing in the pool."   
  
"They are honey," he watched and shook his head with a smile "they are just nothing but a couple big kids wanting to play in our pool."   
  
Bosco, Faith, Davis, and Sully would continue to play out in the pool. Just for that moment in time they had forgotten worries, forgotten pain, forgetting they were respected police officers and just had fun in the pool as their inner child screamed for them to have fun and that is just what they did. Played until it was time to leave but for those few moments they would lose themselves in the horse playing games in the pool and not have to worry about anything else but just having good plain old fun.   
  
The End 


End file.
